


Be A Kid

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you two doing?” “What are you doing?! The floor is lava Clara!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is harmless fun and written for a prompt on otpprompts on Tumblr! I’ve altered it slightly however but you’ll probably hardly notice haha! Also the title here is a song Title by Twin Atlantic! If you haven’t listened to anything by this band I demand you go now and do so!   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC! The child in this is completely from my imagination haha!

When he’d landed in the usual tight corner of Clara’s living room he’d expected her to be standing, hands on her hips, hair windswept and muttering as per usual, _ **“land outside please and start using the door like a normal person…”**_ But the flat was empty and quiet.

He’d moved around quietly, hands clasped and fingers tapping his knuckles until he came across a neatly written note by the rather scaly kettle.

_**‘Gone to pick up Marie! Back at ten!’** _

The Doctor groaned. It wasn’t that he hated children, he just disliked them. Snotty, drooly and they cry when they fall over. They scream and complain… really to him they’re just a general, constant annoyance.

He quickly glanced at the clock and frowned. He could do it. He could sneak away in his blue box and bugger off for a couple of hours and come back when the child was gone but he was sure Clara would eat him alive. She’d hit a rough patch with Danny and she needed him, her best friend more than ever.

He’d felt a burning in the pit of his stomach, an anger bubbling up at the mans complete obliviousness. Yes he whisked her away for the odd adventure or two but in the end Clara always slipped away from him and into Danny’s arms. He wasn’t jealous…

The Doctor sighed, turning on the spot slowly, his eyes slowly scanning her cluttered tiny kitchen. Cups on the draining board, coffee pot lid half on, a rusty tea spoon resting on a coaster and one striped cup half full with cold milky looking coffee sitting by the sink. Her pictures were squint on the walls and one of her cupboard doors was slightly ajar. He reached up his hand slowly, pushing the door closed with a finger, when he heard voices cutting through the emptyness of the flat, the front door slamming shut making him flinch slightly.

He took a deep breath. It hadn’t been long since he had children in his TARDIS, pulling out all of his books and moaning and moping, dumping their bags and scuffing their shoes all over his floor. His frowned turned into a scowl, his eyebrows drawing together slightly as he barged into the living room with his hands clasped together again.

He stopped abruptly coming face to face with Clara, who was doing considerably well hiding her pain and a small girl, aged seven he guessed. Red hair, blue eyes and loads of freckles. She wore a large smile on her face.

If he was honest she reminded him of Maebh. She looked like a clever sort of child. The Doctor tilted his head, glancing at Clara. She brushed her hair behinds he ears and plastered a forced smile.

_“It’s only for a couple of hours.”_ Clara said, nudging the girl towards the coffee table in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide as they watched her skip away and yank off all of the sofa pillows much to the Doctor’s confusion.

_“Um… what are you doing?”_

Children were strange. Maybe he took back the fact this one looked to be of the clever sort. He raised an eyebrow at his travelling companion who shrugged tiredly, saying she would be back through in ten minutes.

_“Well I know something you don’t.”_

_“Is that so? Well what is it that you know that I don’t? Because I know just about everything.”_ he said, hands still clasped together as he slipped round the almost bear sofa where Marie stood grinning away standing on a pillow.

_“Well that floor you’re standing on is… lava.”_ she said, her voice sounding mater-of-fact. The Doctor rolled his eyes, toeing off his boots. Best just play along… he had nothing better to do, plus this ridiculous game will be over by the time Clara appears again…

He stepped quickly onto a pillow.

_“What now? What do we do?”_

Marie giggled into her hand, causing a small smile to appear on his face, his eyes looking for a _**“path”**_ over to the sofa where they were sure to be safer…

Lord he even sounded ridiculous in his head… He pulled off his coat, throwing over the coffee table, before quickly scooping her up in his arms. She laughed and it was almost as contagious as that of Clara’s. She waved towards the pillows.

_“Quick! Over there! We have a couple of seconds to reach the island!”_

He moved as quickly as he dared. Socks on silky pillows was certainly not safe! Especially these fluffy socks Clara had bought him one Christmas… they were very warm… he slipped once or twice clambering over the pillows towards the island, Marie laughing away in his arms causing his smile to grow slightly.

Not that he’d admit it was nice to act like a kid again. Clara would never let him live it down. He’d had many adventures, completely exhilarating and full of adrenaline… but now he understood why Clara sometimes wanted to just stay home. Children’s imagination branched out to far greater places than he imagined.

He manoeuvred Marie in his arms, clambering over the sofa towards the arm. Him being tall he could mange to get over to the arm chair which faced the door to the hall from the living room.

_“We have to get over there!”_ Marie cried, the grin on her freckled face so large her face could have split in two. One of her hands was clutched tightly around the material of his hoodie and she used her other hand to jab at the arm chair. _“That’s the safe place! The lava is rising!”_

_“Of course it is!”_ he said, his voice slightly dead-pan yet the smile on his face betrayed the tone completely! He slowly stepped onto the arm of the sofa with one foot, his other reaching for the arm of the arm chair.

Clara chose this moment to appear, brushing down her tartan patterned skirt when she stopped abruptly at the living room door, her eyes growing slightly wide at the scene before her. A 2,000 year old alien seemed to be climbing on her furniture with a next door neighbours child.

_“What the hell are you two doing?”_

The Doctor turned his head quickly, his eyes slightly wide, Marie poking her head over his shoulder.

_“What are you doing?! The floor is lava Clara!”_ they both exclaimed, much to Clara’s surprise. Her shock turned into amusement, a grin appearing on her lips.

He never failed to amaze her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :) please do leave a review and feedback its much appreciate :)


End file.
